The Decision
by xNewWorld
Summary: Romance is brewing in the air with Evan and Dylan, is Evan going to make the correct decision or will it once again end in heartache, pain and death?
1. Chapter 1

**The decision**

Vibrations shock waved across the floor as the Albertosaurus knocked over the metal shelf that lead towards Evan and Brooke. The massive predator growled its satisfaction as it's huge jaws closed down on the young women in front of it, Evan looked on in shock as the women he loved was torn apart in front of him. The dinosaur lifted its head and looked at him, blood lining its jaws and dripping into a puddle on the floor. "You killed her" the whisper came quickly and went just as quickly.

The whole picture then zoomed out; once again, the dream was over.

As his eyes opened, he realised that once again he had woken up in cold sweat, tears pouring down his face. The only time he hadn't had a nightmare was when he had been with ang but now that will never happen again. She left when the spit from the pachycephlosaurus caused him to hallucinate.

He had said he loved Brooke.

She knew it was true

She decided to cut her losses there and who was he to deny her that?

So Evan recovered and moved on, he buried it just like he buried Brooke's death. He refused to fall in love. It only ever ended in heartbreak for him or death for her.

He got out of bed, muscles still tense. He took a shower and put some jeans and a t shirt on. He grabbed his jacket and got into his car, intent on making his way to Cross Photonics. The traffic was the same as usual, slow and prolonged. The day felt repetitive, almost like it was the same shit, a different day. The turning too Cross Photonics came and as Evan took it, memories of him and Brooke making the same turning, on the last day he saw her. Cross Photonics was built there to make sure the same thing did not happen again to someone else but it was also built there to remind Evan of what had happened. To remind him of what happened.

As he walked in to his building, every eye is on him. The door to the concealed office from where the anomaly hunting operations were conducted opened.

"Evan, finally, come on" said Dylan

As she grabbed his hand, warmth appeared. Something that made him feel instantly better. As they walked to the anomaly detector, they realised they were still holding hands. He started noticing things about her that he never had before, the way she moved, her long legs, toned body and beautiful face.

Was he falling for Dylan? No.

He had already fallen for her.

Would he do anything about it? No.

He was already the cause of the death of the women he loved and he was not going through that again. Plus, she didn't even love him. She was going on dates with Dan… Or whatever his name was. Why would she settle for someone like Evan, someone hung up on his dead wife and can't even sleep at night without whimpering in despair as the same nightmare plagued him over and over again?

Why?

Why was the question Evan asked himself every day when he woke up.

Why?

Why did you have to be nosy?

Why couldn't you listen to your wife when she said she had a bad feeling about this?

It was times like this where Evan questioned the point of his existence, why was he here? The anomalies could have been given to someone else. That was not the reason he was here.

At the precise moment Evan had zoned out in thought, he and Dylan came to the infamous step that plagued the staff of Cross Photonics. Just as Dylan stepped down, Evan overstepped and fell forward knocking both him and Dylan over. As he fell, he somehow managed to grab her and break her fall by pulling himself under her; she landed on top of him, expression of shock clear on her face and a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Evan, what's wrong with you today? You're completely oblivious to your surroundings" said Dylan with a smirk on her face

"I'm not sure, just thinking" said Evan quite shocked at the events that had just occurred.

He got himself up and pulled her up along with him. At that moment, the answer to his earlier question was answered. She was the reason he was still here. He knew at that moment that he was completely and hopelessly in love with her but he also knew he was the worst person at expressing his feelings. His relationship with Brooke had been instigated by her and he knew that in this situation, if he was going to find out whether she reciprocates his feelings, he was going to have to man up.

The alarms in Cross Photonics started ringing indicating that a new anomaly had just opened.

"Dylan, grab the tranquiliser guns, Toby, call Mac" shouted Evan

The crew headed out and 20 minutes later, they arrived at the anomaly sight. As they exited the cars and readied the equipment, the ground shook. Vibrations could be felt. A roar broke out among the silence. It was lucky that they were in a secluded area otherwise; the noise could be hard to explain. The trees on the opposite side of the road split and a large bipedal predator came out.

Tan yellow skin, horns on either side of the head, one of which was broken. The predator focused on the person closest in distance to it. The car belonged to Dylan who had just exited.

"Your fault" rung out across Evans head, at that moment, he knew what was about to happen if he didn't intervene. As to just prove his point, the huge predator took a step towards Dylan and Evan had decided that was close enough.

Charging up the SCTD (**S**elf **C**ontained **T**aser **D**art), he started pumping darts into the massive therapod. The massive predator roared in defiance but recognised that the prey in front of it was not an easy meal. The giant dinosaur stepped backwards before walking towards the anomaly and disappearing back through.

Dylan went to run back to Evan, as she did this, she noticed the trees behind Evan moving in an erratic fashion. A small raptor, most probably a juvenile jumped on to Evan and started ripping into his back, he fell forward and the impact of the fall knocked him unconscious.

Dylan raised her weapon and shot the raptor in the chest. The small dinosaur fell off with a small pop.

It turned out that the jacket Evan was wearing was built to withstand a bear attack and so he was ok with only minor cuts and bruises. The group of people managed to get Evan's unconscious form into the car, they all agreed that he was not fit to go home alone and so it was decided he would go back to Dylan's house.

Light filtered through into Evan's eyes as he woke up. His head was hurting like crazy. He lifted his hand up to see what had happened and felt a bandage.

Who had patched him up?

The room he was in was completely foreign. The colour was a light green that reflected the suns ray's very well. The bed was king sized. A large closet took up space on the left side of the room. A cabinet filled up with teddy bears and stuffed toy animals. The room smelled like a fainter version of the forest. It was oddly refreshing, the change in surroundings completely through Evan's senses.

The door quietly opened to reveal Dylan. She was wearing an oversized hoodie with grey trackkies. Her hair was tied into a loose ponytail which made her look oddly relaxed.

Her kind eyes looked down on him with clear concern as she gave him a clear glass filled with water, "how you feeling?" she asked, almost like she was talking softly to avoid disturbing his yet to settle senses.

"Much better thanks, from the looks of it, that's thanks to you" said Evan, a smile hinting on his lips.

"As far as I can tell, you have a minor concussion. You need to stay in bed for at least today." Spoke Dylan with a voice that was firm yet surprisingly soft. Although, yes, she was not giving him a choice as to or not to do it, she was saying it was for his own benefit.

"Unfortunately, you're stuck with my presence for today, Mac and Toby are covering at Cross Photonics." Said Dylan

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing? I like spending time with you" said Evan, realising too late as to what he had just said.

Dylan was shocked; Evan was not the type of person to run around letting everyone know his business, so why had he just said that?

The rest of the Day went swiftly; they mostly hung out in the house. When the evening came around, Evan felt like he needed to stretch his legs.

They walked to the nearest food store. It was an Indian food store. The food was amazing; it was easy to see why Dylan had such an obsession with Indian food.

"How often do you go here?" asked Evan, intrigued.

"At least once a week if I'm honest" replied Dylan with a blush.

As Evan looked at her, he noticed the increased amount of blushing that was occurring when she was with him. However he knew that there was no point pushing the thought too much. A blush doesn't necessary mean anything.

The end of the day came quickly. Evan realised that Dylan must've been sleeping alone in her room. His head had started to heart and so he couldn't sleep. He went to her room, knocking on the door.

"Come in" said Dylan's soft voice.

Evan opened the door and went in. the room was dark and so he couldn't take in its surroundings properly as the only light source was the TV.

He went and sat next to Dylan who looked like she was shivering.

"Temperature has dropped quickly" said Evan.

Acting on impulse, he pulled Dylan close to him and wrapped a hand around her. A noticeable change occurred in two ways as she had stopped shivering so much, she had also moulded her body to his, whether to absorb his heat or for other reasons he could not tell. They continued talking and laughing until they both fell asleep in that exact position, arms wrapped around each other, bodies close in contact.

**A/N – what's up guys and gals, this is the start of a small story I'll be doing. The story is going roughly be 5 chapters long and I sincerely hope you enjoy it. This story was written for Musicgirl97 and another friend of mine who shall remain un-named. **

**Please review as they show me what you would like, what problems the story had and what could be improved/changed. **

**Thanks everyone, **

**Peace**

**NewWorld**


	2. Chapter 2

The Decision – Chapter 2

**A/N – hi everyone, I want to thank every person who has reviewed. These people are – **

**musicgirl97**

**Haylie Myers**

**alina**

**DaskaFinn**

**You lot are freaking awesome! =)**

**This story is a strange one for me as I don't usually do romantic ones, typical guy! Haha, so the fact that you enjoyed it as much as you did is a good indication for me. Thanks! I'm sorry for the wait between the original chapter and this update but I've been going through a really tough time not to mention all of my exams. I do honestly hope you guys enjoy this story and more updates to come soon! Also, shout out to my new fanfiction, partner in crime, Musicgirl97, check her stories out ASAP and you can look forward to my collaboration with her also!**

**On to the story – **

The light filtered into the room through the window. The light was bright but somewhat subdued thanks to the fog outside.

Evan's eyes flittered open as he heard a noise from downstairs. The room seemed almost foreign to Evan for a second after he woke up. The moment he remembered where he was, the memories of last night came flooding back to him.

He stood up and walked out the door.

As he wondered the house in search of the women who had been taking care of him, he heard a faint noise that was oddly reminiscent of humming.

He walked into the room to find himself standing in the kitchen; he saw her at the table with a cup of coffee and buttered toast. There was a second plate there also. When he looked at her in confusion, she laughed.

"You've got to eat too you know" she said with a laugh

Evan smiled sheepishly, "yeah, I guess your right"

The two co-workers laughed at that and dug in to breakfast.

As they eat, slowly and slyly, they both snuck little glimpses at each other, both with a cheeky grin as they eat, 5 minutes in, they both looked at each other at the same time and both laughed lightly. As they looked down, Evan felt his heart beat faster; he was deciding to tell her, right there and then.

"Dylan, i.." started Evan, however the moment her name left his suddenly dry mouth, a whisper that seemed to be emitting from Evans head simply stated, "your fault.." at this memory, Evan looked down at his food and took a sharp breath, "don't worry.." he said.

Dylan looked at him, noticing the suddenly closed up expression on his face. She had no idea what but she knew something was wrong. "Evan, what?" she cautiously asked. Thinking quickly, Evan replied, "How's everything going on with that guy you were seeing?" the response was too quick and sudden; Dylan knew he was lying but gauging the expression on Evans face, she knew now was not the time to push it. "He's not the person I can spend my life with..." replied Dylan.

Evans interest peaked, she had said the instead of a, this meant she already knew the person she wanted. At first, Evan was happy but suddenly, realisation dawned on him. She doesn't like him. It's someone else.

He felt sick, hurt and glad he hadn't said anything.

"Dylan, thanks for everything, you're…amaz-.. but I've got to get back to the VARC, I've got so much stuff to do and sort out".

Dylan was intrigued on what he was going to say but instead, decided to just leave it.

"Ugh, yeah no problem, I'm ready whenever you are"

Evan and Dylan headed out to the VARC vehicle which was a Toyota Hilux, the 30 minute drive to Cross Photonics was silent and both Evan and Dylan were deep in thought, what neither knew however, was that they were thinking of each other.

Cross Photonics was suddenly in site and as soon as the car pulled up, Evan was out the car, swiftly walking towards the entrance.

Dylan was confused. The first night was insane and the only way to describe it was amazing. The second day started of much the same, he was this completely different person and then as soon as he started to tell her something, everything changed. She had no clue what had changed but one thing was for sure.

She was going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

The Decision Chapter 3

**A/N – **

**What's up fellow primeval fanatics! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it was quite strange writing it and if you knew the amount I've had to add or remove whilst still writing this chapter, I think you would probably have a heart attack lol. **

**Please Read and Review and let me know what you think! Feel free to PM me as well as I will answer. **

**Peace, **

**xNewWorld**

The room was clear, Evan was alone and could finally release all of his pent up anger. At 6ft2in, Evan was not a small man and so naturally, it isn't the nicest sight to see him angry.

He walked out to the fitness room that was specially built for the VARC team, so that they could train in peace and without any questions being asked. The room consisted of a state of the art gym with treadmills, boxing bags, a 25m swimming pool and any other piece of equipment imaginable.

Evan was focused only on the boxing bag. This was the first time he was going to use the fitness room. The only problem was he isn't there for fitness purposes. He was there to vent.

Evan was not the type to resort to violence. Since Brooke died, he wasn't himself anymore. He wasn't that smart, loving person who cornered a market and made millions. The person left behind was a shell.

Inside, Evan knew that every shell has an opening. He knew what that opening was. He spent 3 hours in the gym and during these three hours, he thought about that opening. It was her.

He took out that anger on that bag but in reality. He was taking it out on himself.

A sudden clapping noise that rang out from behind him, snapped him out of his thoughts.

It was Ange.

"Finally using the room you created, wow, might just have a tear in my eye" said Ange.

"Ange, is that you? What are you doing here?" Evan replied

"Toby called me; she said she was worried about you. So, I came to see what was up" replied Ange

"Nothings up, I'm fine" replied Evan, the stony expression back on his face.

"You know, she cares about you. A lot" said Ange.

"Yeah I know toby does, she's like family" said Evan.

"Although you're right, toby does care. That's not who I'm talking about. I'm talking about Dylan. Since the start she's cared. In fact, she cares so much that she called me yesterday to find out whether you blame yourself for what happened to Brooke, Do you want to know what I said?" answered Ange

"Who else would I blame?" said Evan, "it was my fault. I didn't listen to her when I should've. I decided to be Mr nosy and search something that I had no need to search" said Evan with a stone cold voice.

"Are you done speaking? Good, because now you're going to shut up and listen. If I remember correctly, Brooke always got what she wanted. If she didn't want you to go in there, she would've stopped you. Brooke 100% supported you with anything you did and I know for sure that no matter how she died, she wouldn't want you to sit here punishing yourself for it. It's not worth it. Yes, she loved you and you loved her. That can't go on forever, you deserve to be happy whether you like it or not and from where I'm standing, with all the people you save daily, don't you deserve to live a little? Ange replied.

"Don't beat yourself up over something that would've happened either way. I'm not saying let everyone in, but at least let the ones in who matter" after those last words, Ange was out the door.

Evan was confused… a part of him knew she was right but then another part of it had him thinking she could do better than him.

A knock on the door brought Evan back to his senses.

"Come in…" said Evan

Dylan walked in. She looked at him and sighed.

"You've been avoiding me, I know that for sure but as to why you've been avoiding me, I don't know" said Dylan.

Evan looked at her but said nothing.

"Look, I'm not going to apologise for calling Ange if that's what you're angry about. I'm worried about you as are Toby and Mac" said Dylan, an almost worried expression on her face.

That's one of the many things he loved about her, the fact that she'd put this front on. A front of pure strength… she remained strong no matter what.

He suddenly realised, she was what he needed.

He noticed that ever persistent blush she seemed to have; he took it as a good sign.

"Dylan, I need to tell you about some stuff that's been happening in my life since Brooke died" said Evan softly.

For the next 2 hours, Evan explained everything that had been going on in his life. The feelings he had towards Brooke's death, the guilt and his so called feelings for Ange. The part he had to tell her next was the part he was most worried about, his feelings towards her.

"Dylan, when I hit my head and fell unconscious, the only emotion I had was worry, for you. When I saw that Albertosaurus coming towards you, all I saw in my head was the same thing that happened to Brooke happening again, but to you. I couldn't lose you, no, I can't lose you. After Brooke died I lost it. I lost my self, to be perfectly honest; the only time I felt like, well like me again was when I was with you, when I'm with you. You may not be perfect, but for every flaw you say you have, I need you even more." spoke Evan softly.

It was like the flood gates had opened, every emotion he had felt towards her had flowed out. Everything he had wanted to say to her had been said.

For that split second, the fire that had been burning before Brooke died, the fire that had extinguished when she left him, yes, that very same fire had just flickered back to life.

"I love you" said Evan, looking directly at her Stunning blue eyes.

**A/N- The next chapter will be written mainly through Dylan's viewpoint. I do hope you enjoyed this story, until next time.**

**Peace, **

**xNewWorld**


End file.
